La verdad Nada sucede
by Lalanana1
Summary: La vida no quiere que Bolt tenga una vida ordinaria, ni él ni sus amigos, todo va a cambiar cuando una perrita pasa cerca de la casa de Bolt y pone el mundo de todos de cabeza. BoltxMittens RainoxMittens
1. Capítulo 1

Aviso de propiedad: claramente no soy propietaria de Bolt, ni de sus personajes. esto lo hago únicamente para entretener.

este texto contiene BoltxMittens RainoxMittens

Bolt, el perro extraordinario ya era completamente ordinario, vivia con Penny y su mamá, con Raino y Mittens.

un dia normal para ellos consistia en levantarse y despertar a Penny, comer y despedirla cuando coge el bus para ir a la escuela, luegl jugar un rato en el patio, salir a pasear, comer y ver televisión esperando a Penny, cuando vuelve la saludan, la acompañan y juegan un rato con ella, luego se despiden de ella y se duermen.

Bolt era feliz, Mittens estaba tranquila con su nueva familia y Raino estaba engordando.

pero Bolt es un perro fuera de serie, y la vida no lo dejara así, como un perro normal. y un día, la vida decidio que Bolt dejaría de tener una vida normal...

todo empezó cuando una perrita mini fresh puddle paso por enfrente de la casa de Bolt y este se quedó viéndola algo enbobado por el batir de su cola.

-hey, Bolt, ven acá- le grito Mittens al ver que Bolt no regresaba con su juguete.

-ya voy Mittens

Bolt camino hacia la perrita y la saludo nervioso.

-hola soy Bolt. nunca te habia visto pasar por acá- saludo Bolt muy rápido

-soy nueva- respondio dulcemente mientras batia su cola- me llamo Kazi

-ya veo, te gusta jugar?

-claro a quien no- obvio Kazi

-ven, te presentare unos amigos y podemos jugar.

-esta bien.

Kazi paso al patio de Bolt sonriendole y caminando cerca de él para no perderse, al llegar nunca creyó que cuando Bolt se referia a unos amigos entre esos ningun otro perro se encontraba ahí.

-mira, ella es Mittens mi mejor amiga- Bolt vio a Mittens que lo veia algo intrigada y molesta al parecer pero Bolt no lo noto- Mittens, ella es Kazi.

-wow eres una gata

-y tu un perro- contestó de mala gana- Bolt, podemos hablar?

-claro mittens que pasa?-Mittens se llevo a Bolt lejos de Kazi

-no se que tan positivo sea que traigas a una extraña por acá y es una completa desconocida, mira ya somos tres, no crees que somos suficientes?

-es solo una amiga, puede jugar con nosotros y ver como nos va.

-pero... esta bien- acepto Mittens.

Bolt intento mover el ambiente para jugar con su mejor amiga y Kazial mismo tiempo, pero era complicado ya que en repetidas ocasiones Mittens quedaba fuera del juego y Bolt servía jugando sin darse cuenta al paso de una hora Mittens se todo y ebrio a ver la televisión con Raino.

-oye Bolt, no me dijiste que me presentarias unos amigos, a ka única que me presentaste fue a esa gata.

-Mittens- corrigió Bolt- es que faltó Raino pero el esta adentro viendo televisión seguramente

-Raino es un perro?

-no, es un hamster

-ah- Kazi se sintió algo incómoda pero decidió seguir jugando con Bolt.

Hasta que llegó Penny.

-Kazi me tengo que ir, Penny llego.

-quien es Penny?

-mi persona- Kazi sintió un agujero en su pecho

-entonces nos veremos luego Bolt, gracias me divertí

-adiós Kazi- y Bolt se fue emocionado a recibir a Penny

el resto del día Bolt estuvo muy feliz esperando poder volver a ver a Kazi al dia siguiente, en cambio Mittens estaba triste y se sentia alejada de Bolt.

Kazi es mejor que yo, hace cosas de perro, Kazi puede ser mas que su amiga, yo no- pensó Mittens

-Mittens, que te pareció Kazi?- la pregunta de Bolt tomo por sorpresa a Mittens.

-Kazi?, no lo se orejon, no estuve mucho con ella

-pero jugaste con nosotros

-no Bolt yo me fui-admitió molesta Mittens

-porque? cuando?

\- cosas de perros, tu estabas con Kazi y así es donde debes estar, con otro perro, yo no entro ahí, soy un gato.

-pero crei que estabas con nosotros.

-No Bolt- mittens se fue molesta y algo dolía al ver que Bolt ni siquiera noto su ausencia

la noche paso y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada

-quien es Kazi?- pregunto Raino a Bolt al escuchar a Mittens murmurar algo sobre Kazi

-una perra que conocí hoy, es como yo y tiene la misma edad

-porque mittens estaba hablando de ella?

-mittens?, que dijo mittens?

-no lo se, solo mencionó a Kazi y murmuró algo que no entendí ni siquiera con mis super oidos- Bolt rodó los ojos, Raino no superaba ser normal.

-le preguntare luego. ahora a dormir

cada quien se fue por su lado luego de despedirse de Penny, Bolt durmió normal, Raino igual, pero Mittens aun se sentia mal, pues entendio que era verdad lo que sospechaba: ama a Bolt aunque eso fuese contra la naturaleza y su amistad. Kazi le abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que Bolt la dejaría siempre como amiga, y eso, porque era probable que en poco Kazi u otro perro reemplazara su puesto de mejor amiga


	2. Capítulo 2

al día siguiente todos se despertaron e hicieron lo de costumbre.

Bolt y Mittens ni se saludaron, pues algo en la energía del otro le indicaban que ni se acercaran.

Bolt salió cuando Penny ya se había ido y se puso a jugar con el señor zanahoria.

al cabo de unos minutos apareció Kazi.

-hey Bolt.

-ah, hola Kazi, comk estas?

-bien y tu?

-bien, mira este es el señor zanahoria, podemos jugar con él

-el señor zanahoria? esta bien

mientras jugaban Mittens observaba por la ventana, sintió algo crujir cuando vio que Bolt compartia su juguete favorito con su nueva amiga

-que pasa gata?

-de que roedor?

-estas pérdida viendo a Bolt jugar, con Kazi.

-Ya sabes quien es?

-si, le pregunté a Bolt ayer después de escucharte murmurar sobre Kazi.

-escuchaste lo que dije!?- Mittens se había preocupado, y si Raino le había contado a Bolt lo que dijo y por eso él estaba así?

-si, pero no le dije a Bolt.

-que escuchaste?

-que Kazi era mejor que tu, que ya habias perdido a Bolt.

-ay Raino, gracias por no contarle

-de nada Mittens- Raino le sonrió con brillo en sus ojos, esperanzado de que ahora le prestará atención a él.

-vamos a ver algo de tele, no?

-claro- respondió emocionado Raino

ambos se fueron, dejando en paz a Kazi y Bolt.

el resto del día Raino se pegó a Mittens quien sólo pensaba en Bolt, que estaba jugando con su nueva amiga y sintiendo cosas raras al estar junto a ella.

Cuando Penny llegó igual que el día anterior, Kazi se fue y Bolt entró a saludar a Penny.

-Bolt, quieres venir a ver la tele un rato con nosotros?- le invito Mittens

-claro- Bolt se sentó a lado de Mittens creando un ambiente acogedor y mas tranquilo entre los tres.

-Bolt... yo que soy para ti? -pregunto Mittens temerosa

-mi mejor amiga, casi que mi hermana y...

Mittens no pudo escuchar más ya le habia quedado claro que ellos eran unicamente amigos, y no serian nada más, jamas. en cambio Raino se alegro ya que Bolt le abria las puertas para acercarse a esa gata tan atroz y salvaje que lo cautivaba tanto.

eres pequeño, pero puedes lograrlo, eres un gran hamster- se dio animos Raino.

Penny les sirvio la comida y luego saco a pasear a Bolt.

en la calle, Bolt se encontró con Kazi.

-Bolt!

-Kazi! wow que sorpresa! no crei que te encontraría aquí.

-ella es Penny?- pregunto Kazi educadamente viendo hacia donde ae encontraba Penny.

-si, ella es mi persona-Penny volteo a ver a Bolt sonriendole a Kazi.

-pero que perro tan lindo, no tienes dueño?- Kazi batio la cola saludando a Penny- oh, Bolt se nos hizo tarde, despídete de tu amigo.

-nos vemos Kazi

-adiós Bolt.

Bolt volvio a la casa y al llegar encontro que Mittens estaba hablando con otro gato.

-orejon, volviste-saludo Mittens

-hola Mittens, quien es él?

-es un gato nuevo, se llama Mel.

-Mel?

-si, y tu eres?- hablo Mel en un tonl descortes y poco amigable


	3. capítulo 3

-dime orejon

-Mittens... yo... estoy confundido-logró admitir el cachorro que en realidad habia crecido bastante en los últimos meses.

-no se si pueda ayudarte, soy sólo una gata no un perro... podrías preguntarle a...

-no-interrumpió Bolt antes de que Mittens terminará-yo, creo que me puse celoso por Mel, no se porque. y me siento bien al lado de Kazi, es genial tener a alguien mas como yo cerca, pero no se compara a cuando estoy contigo, es solo que eres como mi hermana pero no se...-Bolt no logro concluir su idea, pues tenia miedo de lo que vendria si decia todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

-que no sabes?-pidio Mittens sorprendida ante la afirmación de Bolt.

-ya no se que siento por ti- sentenció y un silencio pesado se género.

Mittens estaba confundida, pues tenía frente a ella una posibilidad de que Bolt sintiera lo mismo que ella o todo lo contrario y que ya hasta su amistad se estuviera disolviendo.

-yo tampoco- volvió a hablar Mittens dispersando el peso del silencio entre los dos- Kazi me hizo ver que no podia ser mas que tu amiga, y eso porque seguramente algun dia me cambiarias-admitio apenada y algo melancólica

-ella te lo dijo o tu...?

-no, fui yo quien llegó a esa conclusión. mientras jugábamos y simplemente no logre encajar.

-ay Mittens, es solo un juego, eso no se compara con ver la televisión contigo, de molestar a Rhaino por cambiar de canal todo el tiempo, de ver como ronroneas cerca del fuego en invierno y cada que escalas por algun lugar y reimos al ver que yo no puedo pero lo intento. nada se compara a todo lo que hemos pasado, a que sin ti no estaríamos aquí...

-es en serio? - una lagrima se le escapó a la pequeña felina incredula.

-si

Bolt se acercó a darle un abrazo perruno a Mittens a lo que ella ronroneo y sonrió al saber que no dejaría de ser su mejor amiga y hasta más era posible.

-Mittens

-dime

-te quiero

-sabes, yo también

la noche paso rápido, el cariño de las dos pequeñas almas era adorable y diferente a la común, al paso de las horas todas las dudas se disiparon y cayeron en un profundo sueño ya que al no estar preocupados por el "que pasará" todo el cansancio se apoderó de ellos obligandolos a dormir y descansar merecidamente.

a la mañana siguiente la pereza se apoderó de ellos y lentamente levantaron a Penny e hicieron lo de costumbre...

-ire al patio, vienes?-pregunto Bolt a la gata que se encontraba entre cobijas intentando coger algo de calor después de que Penny se hubiera ido

-no gracias, hace frio-bolt asintió y salio a jugar mientras llegaba Kazi

al paso de casi una hora Kazi aparecio

-Kazi! hola-empezó a batir la cola emocionado-creí que no vendrías

-hola Bolt- respondió desanimada la perrita

-que sucede?

-me ire, Bolt.

-porque?- Bolt se sentó dejando de batir su blanca cola

-me persigue la perrera, no soy de por acá ni lo seré, esta es mi vida

-no tienes tu persona?

-no, mi persona ya no esta en este mundo, su cuerpo descansa en otro país, vine aquí para olvidar todo el dolor, pero no puedo quedarme en un solo sitio. y ahora me voy

-eres muy pequeña, deja que alguien mas te adopte-propuso Bolt sintiéndose impotente al saber que su amiga se iba y no era por ir de viaje con su persona o que se mudará.

-no. mi vida esta con Leo, mi persona. me diverti contigo Bolt. Gracias, voy por el mundo buscando que me haga olvidar y tu me ayudaste mientras jugabamos, pero cuando mencionabas a tu querida Penny... solo podía pensar en mi Leo.

Kazi salio corriendo dejando sin habla y con un sinsabor amargo al pequeño que no lograba comprender.

Bolt entro a la casa con las orejas gachas y queriéndo dormir.

-Bolt? que paso? que tienes?-pregunto Mittens al sentir su estado de ánimo tan bajo

-Bolt?- se unió Rhaino viendo que su gran compañero estaba como hamzter sin comida-y Kazi?

-se fue, Kazi es callejera. su persona ya no esta con ella...-Mittens entendió el sentimiento de Kazi y de Bolt- se va, la perrera la sigue

-porque no deja que alguien la adopte? es una perra muy linda-propuso Mittens

-no quiere

-oh- los tres presentes entendieron que significaba-como lo siento

-yo igual-Bolt suspiro

-ire a dormir- Bolt cansado subio hasta la habitación de Penny para dormir queriendo olvidar la mirada triste y vacia de Kazi. una perrita sin Persona, sin _Su Persona._ por otro lado abajo estaban Mittens y Rhaino.

-entonces ya estas bien con Bolt?

-si-respondió levemente interesada en lo que le decía Rhaino pues estaban pasando su programa favorito.

no desanimes vamos Rhaino-volvió a darse ánimos el roedor.

-Mittens, hoy tus bigotes estan mas lindos

-de que hablas?-rio Mittens

-de lo linda que te ves hoy-Mittens le empezó a prestar atención, Rhaino no era así

-Que mosca te pico roedor? tu siendo así con alguien? en especial conmigo? ver mucho la caja mágica te hace daño.

-No Mittens. estoy hablando en serio, me pareces linda.

-Estas raro hoy

-te amo- dijo decidido al ver que su gata no le creía

-ok que te pasa? cucuanto chocolate has comido hoy?

-el chocolate de tus ojos

-Rhaino mis ojos son verdes

-hay chocolates verdes.

Mittens ya no se sentía cómoda, al ver la mirada de Rhaino entendio que le hablaba en serio. un hamzter enamorado de una gata? una gata enamorada de un perro? una lluvia de ideas confusas se encargaron de marear a la pobre gata.

sin otra opción Mittens decidio contarle todo a Bolt.

-Bolt, despierta

-eh que pasa? ya llego Penny?

-no, tengo algo que contarte

-es muy importante? -pregunto Bolt perezoso

-Rhaino está enamorado de mi

-que??-Bolt se levanto de un salto esperando que fuera una mala broma.

Mittens suspiro y le contó con lujo de detalles su reciente conversación con Rhaino

Bolt se sorprendió y bajo de una a encarar a Rhaino para decirle que Mittens era suya-en cierto modo pues la verdad es que solo son amigos.

pero al bajar, Rhaino ya no estaba

-Mittens... Rhaino no está.

-que?

angustiados se pusieron a buscarlo y llamarlo, pero no aparecía.

-Rhaino es como el hermano menor de los dos, que haremos si no esta?-hablo Bolt. todo el enojo de lo que habia pasado ya no estaba, en cambio habia una gran preocupación y miedo por su amigo.

Penny llegó, al entrar noto la ausencia de Rhaino y el resto de la tarde todos en la casa lo buscaron sin algún resultado positivo.

por la noche, la mamá de Penny la mando a dormir diciéndole que seguramente luego apareceria, sin embargo ella al igual que sus dos mascotas estaban muy preocupados.

Rhaino en toda la noche no apareció.

-Mittens esto no puede estar pasando

-tranquilo, lo encontraremos


	4. capítulo 4

a la mañana siguiente todos buscaron a Rhaino, pero pero no hubo ni rastro de él.

Cuando Penny se fue Bolt no salio y se quedó con Mittens buscando a Rhaino.

-hay que pensar como él-propuso Mittens

-tienes razón, entonces si fuéramos Rhaino donde estaríamos

-en un lugar donde hubiera comida

ambos pensaron lo mismo y corrieron a la cocina, buscaron por todos los cajones, hasta los mas altos y los mas cerrados. pero ahí no estaba Rhaino.

-Mel-murmuró Bolt

-que pasa con Mel?

-alli hay comida

ambos salieron y Bolt se quedo esperando afuera mientras Mittens hablaba con Mel.

-entonces quieres que deje entrar al perro, por salvar a un roedor? que clase de gata eres?

-una que se preocupa por sus amigos-respondió molesta

-no, eres una gata rara que ni siquiera tiene uñas y es diferente a sus reales compañeros. y deberías de admitirlo que pasa entre tu y ese perro

-la verdad... nada sucede, nada que te incumba, ahora si me disculpas ya que no vas a colaborar me iré de acá.

Mittens salió decepcionada directo a abrazar a Bolt

-que pasa?

-nada... La verdad me duele. y si no lo vale? he dejado una parte felina al entrar en esta familia, y si me vuelven a abandonar?

-ni en los peores tiempos lo harán- juntaron sus narices dándose un aire de confianza y tranquilidad.

-gracias

al volver prendieron la televisión esperando llamar de alguna forma a Rhaino pero lo que paso no se lo esperaban.

En vez de llamar un Rhaino llamaron una Rhaino. Una hamzter blanca apareció al escuchar la televisión.

-tal vez ella sepa sobre el paradero de Rhaino- le dijo Bolt a Mittens y ella asintió.

-hey sabes sobre otro hamzter llamado Rhaino?

-el marrón con una mancha característica en el costado

-si ese-afirmó Mittens emocionada

-es mi novio, me dijo que lo vería aquí hoy.

-tu novio??-preguntaron ambos muy confundidos

-si- la voz que sonó fue de, el tan buscado Rhaino, que salio por el mismo lugar que habia llegado la hamzter blanca

-aquí hay mucho que explicar-sentenció Mittens

-aquí nada sucede-contraataco Rhaino

-la verdad...-hablo la hamzter

-nada sucede-interrumpio Rhaino

-creo que si-hablo Bolt

-entre ustedes dos? un perro y un gato, normal-dijo sarcástico el peludo cafe

-entonces lo que habías dicho?-cuestiono Mittens

-no había conocido a Bella el amor de mi vida. Hace 5 horas

-saben que, el roedor tiene razón, la verdad es que aquí nada sucede, solo se aclaró lo que ya se suponía-concluyó Mittens

-y que se suponía?- quiso saber Bolt

-que Rhaino sería el friendzoneado

todos rieron ante la inesperada respuesta y decidieron dejar de lado el tema y ponerse a ver la caja magica.

Bolt pensaba únicamente en Mittens, Mittens pensaba únicamente en Bolt, Rhaino pensaba en pizza y Bella en Rhaino.

no había ninguna Kazi o algún Mel.

solo el trío de amigos y Bella. intentando tener una vida normal aunque esta no quisiera.

-te amo-le susurro Bolt en la oreja a Mittens.

y asi abrió paso a otra historia más llena de aventuras cual montaña rusa, en donde la verdad... todo puede suceder.


	5. Final (no es un capitulo)

Hola, gracias a todos los que han comentado no saben cuan feliz me pusieron

a muchos que preguntaron si ya habia escrito antes: Si, pero no en esta plataforma sino en wattpad. la verdad cuando hice esto lo hice con todo el cariño pero despues de un tiempo pense naa esto nadie lo va a ver y en realidad mi autoestima respecto a como escribo estaba en el suelo.

a los errores de ortografía espero me disculpen pues cuando lo escribi estaba en un dispositivo que era un fastidio solo poner una coma.

y creo que ya, si, ya acabo la historia, no tiene mas parte y es que en realidad no se me ocurren mas, eso y que hablando de wattpad tengo muchas historias alli que son un completo enredo

en serio una vez mas gracias por los reviews fueron como un impulso para mi cuando los lei.


End file.
